Broadway
Broadway is a character from the Disney animated television series Gargoyles. He is one of the rookery trio, the other two being Brooklyn and Lexington, and a member of the Manhattan Clan. Background Physical Description Broadway is an obese, heavyset gargoyle with teal skin and forest green webbing in his wings. He wears a dark blue loincloth held up by a black belt and, unlike the other gargoyles, he has fin-like ears. Personality Broadway is happy-go-lucky and enjoys eating. He tries to lighten the mood of his clan when they are depressed and finds the bright side of things. He falls in love with Angela over the course of the series. He, Brooklyn, and Lexington are reminiscent of The Three Stooges. One time while visiting Elisa, Broadway found her gun and imitated gunslingers that he had seen in a detective film, but accidentally shot and wounded Elisa in the process. Although she survived, Broadway has since developed a deep dislike of guns and took it upon himself to destroy any firearm he found. Broadway's enjoyment of eating coupled with his love for movies, particularly detective films, which led to him partnering up with Elisa on a few rare occasions. He also learned to enjoy reading after a confrontation with Macbeth and the scrolls of Merlin. Out of all the gargoyles, Broadway (after Goliath) seems to have the closest friendship with Elisa. Role in the series At the start of the show Broadway, along with the rest of his clan, lived in Scotland and protected the kingdom of Avalon. One night after saving the kingdom. He and three other gargoyles were unfairly harassed by a paranoid mother in the courtyard, and despite their efforts to appease, they are forced to frighten their harassers to defend themselves. Their leader Goliath subsequently reprimands them for threatening the humans and orders them to remain in their nesting caverns where the clan's eggs are resting. This saved the four gargoyles' lives when Vikings came later that day and smashed all the gargoyle statues. When Goliath came back, he informed them what happened and they went after the Vikings. When they arrive, Magus is enraged that the gargoyles' arrival may have caused the princess' death at the Vikings' hands, and so he casts a curse on them which can only be broken when the castle rises above the clouds. A thousand years later, in 1994, opportunistic billionaire David Xanatos claims the long-abandoned Castle Wyvern and has it reconstructed at the top of his skyscraper in New York City, along with the sleeping gargoyles. Future Tense In the "Future Tense" illusion, Broadway was blind, having lost his eyes in the resistance against Xanatos. He eventually died after an attack by the Thailog Shock Troops. Trivia *His name is derived from Broadway Avenue. *His human form is the only form that is shown to include hair. *He is very similar to Tummi Gummi from Gummi Bears, Rolly from the 101 Dalmatians franchise, Heimlich from A Bug's Life, and Budderball from the ''Air Buddies'' series, as all five love food and have gluttonous appetites. *Broadway was originally planned to be a girl. Gallery clipbroad1.gif|Clip-art of Broadway Gargoyles Promotional Image (5).jpg Gargoyles.jpg Broadway Angry.jpg Broadway Popcorn.jpg|Broadway enjoying a bag of popcorn. FTBroadway.png|"Future Tense" Broadway Gargs.jpg Gargoyles14.jpg broadway watching tv.jpg gargoyles1-broadway.jpg Lexington-goliath-hudson.png Broadway-elisa.jpg Gargoyle Kiss.jpg|Broadway and Angela kiss Broadway-lexington.jpg Broadway2.jpg ManhattanClan.jpg Broadway watching the Detective Movie in Elisa's apartment.jpg Broadway & Angela - Angels in the Night.jpg Manhattan Clan (Human) and Elisa (Gargoyle) - The Mirror.jpg Manhattan Clan (Gargoyles).png Manhattan Clan (Human) - The Mirror.png|The Manhattan Clan, including Broadway, as humans The Silver Falcon (1).jpg The Silver Falcon (3).jpg Gargoyles in Magical World of Toons intro.jpg|Broadway with Goliath and Lexington in Toon Disney's Magical World of Toons intro. Deadly Force (4).jpg|Broadway's glowing eyes Deadly Force (7).jpg Broadway POP.jpg|Pop figurine of Broadway External links * Broadway at GargWiki Category:Gargoyles characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Legendary creatures Category:Heroes Category:Scottish characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Gargoyles Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Lovers Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Mystical animals Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Superheroes